The Boss Baby/Credits
Full credits for The Boss Baby. Logos Opening Closing Directed by Tom McGrath Produced by Ramsey Ann Naito, P.G.A. Written by Michael McCullers Based on the Book by Marla Frazee Music by Hans Zimmer Steve Mazzaro Edited by James Ryan Head of Story Ennio Torresan Production Designer David James Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Visual Effects Supervisors Vanitha Rangaraju Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Digital Supervisor Vimal Subramaniam Head of Character Animation Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Director of Previsualization Kent Seki Art Director Ruben Perez Visual Consultant Raymond Zibach Character Designer Joseph C. Moshier Fantasy Sequences Designer Andy Schuhler Associate Producers Rebecca Huntley Jed Schlanger Production Managers Rachel Zusser Heather Lanza Virendra Chauhan Animation Supervisors Anthony Hodgson Rani Naamani Bryce McGovern Ludovic Bouancheau Head of Lighting Rajarajan Ramakrishnan Co-Head of Lighting Marc Scott Lighting Supervisors Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Yogesh Lakhani Raju Vaidya Bert Poole Gabriel Portnof Joanna Wu Murali Babu Kodiparthi Supervising Technical Directors Anthony John Tyler Ashish Dantu Modeling Supervisor Tony K. Williams Surfacing Supervisor John Wake Character Technical Director Supervisor Kevin Rodgers Character Effects Supervisors Somesh Quadros Damon Crowe Heads of Effects Mitul Patel Yancy Lindquist Final Layout Supervisor Michael Trull Crowds Supervisor Tanuj Kalra Matte Painting Supervisor Chris Grun Stereography Willem Drees Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Sound Design and Sound Supervisor Paul N.J. Ottosson Re-Recording Mixer Paul N.J. Ottosson Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices TBA Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Story Storyboard Artists TBA Editorial TBA Art Department TBA Character Technical Direction TBA Modeling TBA Surfacing TBA Layout TBA Animation Animators Frank E. Abney III Nedy Acet Mike Amos Julien Bocabeille Guillermo Careaga Albert Rubio Colomer David Couchariere Hans Dastrup Bob Davies Ares Deveaux Bill Diaz Thomas Grummt Willy Harber Andrew Harkins Jennifer E. Harlow Philippe Le Brun Steven J. Meyer Irene Parkins Robyne Powell Luke Randall Mark Roennigke Henry Sanchez Dane Stogner Liron Topaz Dan Wagner Additional Animation Line K. Andersen James Baxter Jamaal Bradley Michelle Cowart W. Jacob Gardner Antony Gray Martin P. Hopkins Marek Kochout Maryann Malcomb Yung Pham William Salazar Sean Sexton Greg Whittaker Character Effects Character Effects Animators TBA Crowds TBA Effects Effects Artists TBA Lighting Lighting Artists TBA Technical Direction TBA Matte Painting TBA Image Finaling TBA Production TBA Pre-Production TBA Custom Animation Production Team TBA Casting TBA Post Production TBA Post Production Facilities Provided by DreamWorks Animation Music TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management TBA Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by Filmmaking enabled by Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions From DreamWorks Animation's Preffered Technology Providers Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production DreamWorks Animation Technology TBA Research and Development TBA Digital Operations TBA Technology Management TBA Special Thanks Ann Daly Bill Damaschke Dean DeBlois Kirk De Micco Walt Dohrn Jeffrey Katzenberg Chris Miller Mike Mitchell Chris Sanders Gina Shay David Soren Gregg Taylor Conrad Vernon Songs "Blackbird" Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney "The Tra La La Song" Written by Mark Barkan and Ritchie Adams Performed by The Banana Splits Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. "Theme from S.W.A.T. (1975)" Written by Barry De Vorzon Performed by Rhythm Heritage Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Planets Op 32 - Mars" Written by Gustav Holst "C.C. Rider" Arranged by Elvis Presley Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Alla en El Rancho Grande" Arranged by Pedro Gonzalez Performed by Mariachi Real de San Diego Courtesy of Mardi Gras Records "What The World Needs Now Is Love" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Missi Hale Produced by Hans Zimmer Vocals Produced by Edie Lehmann Boddicker "Cheek To Cheek from Top Hat (1935)" Written by Irving Berlin Performed by Fred Astaire Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Turner Entertainment The appearance of Mr. Fred Astaire has been arranged through a special license with Mrs. Fred Astaire, Beverly Hills, California. All rights reserved. "(Every Time I Turn Around) Back In Love Again" Written by Len Ron Hanks and Zane Grey Performed by L.T.D. Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Everybody Loves Babies" Written and Performed by David P. Smith "Viva Las Vegas" Written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Ladies Night" Written by Robert Bell, Ronald Bell, George Brown, Meekaaeel Muhammad, Claydes Smith, James Taylor, Dennis Thomas and Earl Toon, Jr. Performed by Kool & The Gang Courtesy of Island Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Tra La La Song (One Banana Two Banana)" Written by N.B Winkless Jr. Richard Ziegler and Marcus Barkan Performed by The Banana Splits Courtesy of Unichappell Music Inc. Anihanbar Warner Tamerlane Publishing Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Theatrical release= |-| Home media release= Soundtrack on COPYRIGHT © 2017 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits